Never Alone
by DeathOrchid
Summary: The two people she thought of as safe, the ones who were suppose to outlive her, are killed before her eyes. There is one person that is able to help, only one person who can truly understand her pain.


**To my readers of ****And How Does That Make You Feel? ****and ****Reasons why I, Sakura need to get over Sasuke****, I am currently suffering from selective writer's block, and I am very sorry. I don't know when the next chapters will be up, my apologies, BUT I will finish them...eventually.**

**Now to the readers of this story. I would like to think that since Sakura is 16 that she is still living with her parents, and not by herself like many other stories portray. Anyways, this one-shot is a little…violent, something much different then my usual stories. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"The hospital needs me!" I scream as I slam my bedroom door.

I'm in another fight with my parents. They just don't understand. They want me to go on a little vacation with them, but I can't. What if something happens to the village and I, one of the best medics, am not here? They are just civilians, they don't know anything about ninja life.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Go Away!" I yank my covers over my head.

The door opens and someone sits at the end of my bed.

"Sakura, honey. Your father and I never get to see you anymore. You're either always on missions, training, or working yourself ragged at the hospital. All we're asking is for you to take a couple days and come with us."

I reluctantly uncover my face.

"What if something happens and I'm needed?"

My dark pink-haired, brown-eyed mother scoots closer to me and starts messing with my hair.

"It's going to be three days. Nothing bad is going to happen to the village in three days. And Lady Hokage even agreed with me when I talked to her about you having some time off."

"Mom! You talked to my sensei? I'm not a child anymore."

She gets this sad-happy look in her eyes.

"I know you aren't. You're all grown up. I seems like only yesterday I was taking you to you're first day at the academy. That's why you should come with us. This might be our last vacation together."

I give in, knowing that it will make them happy and that since I'm a ninja, my life expectancy is cut short. I can at least enjoy some of the time I have left with my parents.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Great. Start packing. We're leaving tomorrow." She stands up and leaves my room.

* * *

_I have a bad feeling about today. A really bad feeling._

It's 5am and I am currently standing at the village gate with my parents. We have about half a day's walk to the little resort town on the Fire Country-Rain Country border.

* * *

Its been a couple of hours now. I am walking a few yards in front of my parents, being the protector, since I am the ninja. I sense something and stop in my tracks.

"Sakura-hime what is-"

"Shhh" I tell my dad cutting him off.

I decide to confront the people.

"I am a ninja from Konoha. Leave now and you won't be hurt." I warn.

"Haha. A little girl like you a ninja? How cute. Are you playing pretend for mommy and daddy?" A male's voice mocks.

About fifteen people reveal themselves.

_Shit._

I move closer to my parents.

"I'm probably a better ninja than all of you combined." I say.

"Mom? Dad? There is an opening behind us. I'm going to make a distraction and when I say now you run. Got it?" I whisper to them.

"But Sak-"

"No Dad. This is my field of expertise. I know what I'm doing. If you two stay we'll all be killed because I won't be able to focus knowing you guys are in danger. It will be fine." I say staring into the same eyes as my own.

_Please Kami let it be fine._

They both give a little nod. I slowly start to reach into my pouch.

"Big words for a little girl." The leader of the group says.

_Yes, found it._

"Weren't you ever told, don't judge a book by it's cover. NOW!" I say activating a smoke bomb.

The whole area is covered in a blinding smog. I use my senses and take down two guys who blindly attacked me. The smoke doesn't last long and soon lifts.

_NOOO!_

I see my parents trapped by two of the men.

"Leave them alone. I'll do anything. Just let them go." I beg.

There is more laughter.

"I don't think so sweety. You killed two of my guys so I think I'll take two of yours."

I run towards them but it's too late. I watch before my eyes as my parents throats are slit and blood spews from the wounds. They are thrown to the ground and the light instantly fade from their eyes.

_Nononono. NONONO!_

"**NO!**" I scream in a crazed way.

Something takes over me, something sadistic and bloodthirsty.

I continue to run at the murderers. I get to the first man, no, monster and squash his head. Blood, brain matter, and gore splatter over me. I relish the feeling of his skull rupturing in my hands. I turn to the thing next to me. I take a kunai and slice him open from lower abdomen to neck. I feel his warm blood slid from my knife down my arm. I continue to break, squish, mutilate these fiends until I get to the leader. The coward is curled in a ball shivering on the ground.

"Stand up." I say in a surprisingly calm voice.

He doesn't listen.

I pick him up by the front of his shirt.

"I said stand up."

He looks at me with horror filled eyes.

"P-p-please."

I throw him back on the ground.

"They were just civilians heading on vacation, and you killed them. They did nothing, **NOTHING**, to you. You didn't even know their names, and you don't deserve to, you spineless, pathetic, excuse for a human being."

I stand over him, take my hand, thrust it into his chest, and take out his heart. I put just enough healing chakra into it so he doesn't die, yet. It beats in my hand

"Now you're going to watch as I crush your heart in front of your very eyes."

I squeeze the muscle and feel as it becomes mush in my hand. Blood goes everywhere. I toss the now useless organ next to the dead man. I walk over to the bodies of the two most important people in my life and finally break-down in tears, sobs, and curses.

* * *

By the time I am able to compose myself it's late afternoon. I seal the bodies in a scroll and start back towards the village.

* * *

"Get Lady Tsunade!" I barely hear one of the guards yell as I arrive.

Another one approaches me.

"Haruno-san what happened? Wher-"

That's all I remember before everything goes black.

* * *

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Someone was banging on my door. It felt like a million hammers were hitting my head. I raise my head off my desk, slowly and gingerly.

_Damn hangover._

"Uh. Come in!" I yell.

One of the gate guards hurries in.

"Well? What is it?" I say frustrated.

"Haruno Sakura arrived at the gate. She was covered in blood, passed out, and is now being taken to the hospital."

My hangover disappears as I push past the Jounin.

_What the hell happened?_

I'm extremely worried about my apprentice and the girl who I think of as the daughter I should have had.

* * *

When I get to the hospital I find Shizune already taking care of Sakura.

"Where are her parents?" I ask already starting on the evaluation of the girl's body.

"Not with her or anywhere nearby, but this was found in her hand, in a death grip." She holds out a sealing scroll.

"Un-seal it." I command.

"Hai." She says performing the necessary hand signs

*Poof*

"Oh Kami!"

_No. How did this happen?_

"Seal it back now."

* * *

Sakura is going to make it, at least physically. She has been unconscious for over a day now but I expect her to be up anytime now.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yes?"

Shizune's head pops in.

"He's here like you requested."

"Send him in."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I don't want to wake up because I know when I do I'm going to remember something horrible. But my mind becomes conscious anyways. I wake up to a sight I know by heart, a hospital room.

_My aching head._

I rub my temple and push a little healing chakra into it. That's when all the events rush back to me.

_No, I will not cry. I will not cry._

Tears well up in my eyes.

_No. No. No._

"Haruno-san you're awake."

I recogonize the nurse in the doorway. I can't remember her name though. I push back the tears.

"Hai."

"I will go inform Tsunade-sama of your awakening." She says before leaving.

* * *

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

"You will be given more information when it is available." I tell the youth.

He gives a curt nod.

"This is your first mission since coming back, so don't screw it up. You are not my first choice for this job, but all the others I would pick are not available at the moment. Don't make me regret this Uchiha. Now get out."

He gives a quick bow and disappears.

*Knock**Knock*

_Can't I get a moment of peace?_

"What?"

"She's awake."

* * *

_I hate this part of my job, it's worse than weeks of paperwork._

I walk into her room.

"Where are they?" Is the first question she asks.

I can tell that she is trying to hold back from crying.

"They were buried in the graveyard. Their death was quick and painless, the spinal cords were cut." I inform.

She nods and has this blank look in her eyes.

"What happened to them?" I ask.

She speaks in a voice absent of emotion.

"We were a few hours from town when we were ambushed by bandits, fifteen of them. My plan to get my parents to safety failed and they were killed."

"And the bandits?"

"Dead."

There is a silence between us until she breaks it.

"Can I go home?"

I know physically she's fine. But mentally, well, that's going to take time and then some.

"Yes, let me go get your papers."

_Sakura, I'm so sorry._

I leave her and close the door. I look at the boy standing next to it.

"Watch her. Don't let her do anything reckless. Her parents were slaughtered before her eyes. You, of all people. should understand what she's feeling."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was dark as I walked the streets of Konoha. I feel so empty, so cold. I wish this was just a nightmare, or some sick genjutsu. I arrive in front of my house, but refuse to go in. None of the windows are lit up like they usually are. They would always wait for me to return, no matter how late, just to make sure I was okay.

_I'm never going to see them again. Never hear Mom fuss over how I should grow out my hair again. Never argue with Dad over how much I work. Never hear their voices again._

I can't take it. I sprint from the house that reminds me of death.

* * *

My legs carry me to the graveyard.

_From one place of death to another._

I find their gravestones and collapse on the ground between them.

"Y-you weren't s-suppose to die! Y-you w-w-were suppose to outlive m-me, I'm the n-ninja. You we-were the s-safe ones. It's a-all m-my f-fault. I-I s-shoulda w-went with y-you g-guys s-sooner." I blubber.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I follow her from the hospital to her house. She isn't acting like the Sakura I am use to. Her walk is so stiff, mechanic. She's forcing herself to take one step at a time. She is stronger than I give her credit for. She stops and just stares at the house. I understand completely. She doesn't want to go to this place that reminds her of them. I'm taken by surprise though when she takes off, but then I notice the direction she is heading.

_It won't make you feel any better to go there. It will only hurt worse._

I hear every word she weeps.

_The past is the past, you can't change it. You can't blame yourself either._

She falls asleep in between where her parents are buried. I walk over to her and pick her up. She's rather cold to the touch.

_Annoying girl. You're going to catch your death out here._

I transport us to my apartment. I lay her on the couch and go make some tea.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I wake up on something soft.

_This isn't the ground._

I find myself in an unfamiliar room.

_Where am I?_

My senses are put on high alert and I grab a kunai from my pouch. I then notice a familiar chakra-signature and see him in the kitchen with his back to me.

_Sasuke?_

As if he could read my mind he looks at me.

"Hn."

He comes over and hands me a cup of tea.

"What am I doing here?" I ask completely lost.

"Tsunade told me to watch you."

_That makes sense. He would never do this on his own free will._

"I should go. I don't want to be a nuisance." I say standing up.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Hn. You are not going back to the graveyard to freeze."

"I'll go to Ino's then."

"Mission."

"Hinata's."

"Mission"

"Well then Naruto's!" I yell getting upset.

"Mi-"

"Mission. Ok I get it. No wonder you got this job anyone who could comf-" I stop myself from saying it.

_Anyone who cares and would comfort me is gone._

"You can sleep on the couch." He says heading to another room.

I contemplate leaving but my tired body refuses. I fall into a not-so-tranquil sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I can't sleep and so instead I leave my bedroom and go into the living room where she's at. I remember when we were genin and we had to share a tent. I remember waking from my nightmares and being jealous of how happy and undisturbed she looked. Even Naruto looked troubled in his sleep, so different from his usual dope-ish attitude. Now she looks like she's suffering horribly in her sleep.

_She probably is._

Then she starts thrashing around and screaming.

"No! NO! **NO!**"

I grab her arms to stop her from hurting herself.

"Sakura." I say trying to wake her.

She continues to fight against her invisible foe.

"Sakura. Wake up."

I sit on the couch and hold her to me.

I wonder whether to slap her or not when her eyes open.

She starts crying in my chest and I just hold her.

_There was no one there for me. I won't let that happen to you._

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

They were killed again and again.

"No! NO! **NO!**"

I couldn't do anything. I was rooted to the spot, made to watch their deaths again and again. I needed to fight, to get to them in time. But I kept getting stopped. I had to hack my way through the enemy. They just kept coming. I could see my parents they were right there.

_So close._

Then their lives was taken from them.

"Wake up."

I'm thrown from the land of dreaming to reality, and all I can do is cry.

"T-they k-killed m-my p-parents, s-so I-I k-killed a-all of t-them. B-but it d-didn't f-fix any-anything. T-they are st-still dead a-and I-I'm a-alone."

"No you aren't."

I look up into a pair of midnight eyes.

"You aren't alone Sakura."

And then my lips are taken into an innocent kiss.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I don't know what came over me, maybe the fact that I know what it was like to be all alone, to have no one who understands, or that I too figured out revenge gets you nothing but emptiness. Whatever it was I didn't want her to think she is alone, because she isn't. I did something I have never done before, I lay my lips upon hers. I didn't know how else to say it, words were never my forte.

_I will never let you be alone. I promise._

* * *

**Wow. I think this turned out pretty good. And wow again, seven pages. Anyways this was just floating around in the empty space I call my brain. If you have any comments you know what to do.**

**~Death-chan**


End file.
